Containers or holders for beverages are currently not only increasingly used for the indirect provision of said beverages, but to a far greater extent, these containers serve directly as beverage containers, i.e., beverages are directly drunk from the container without the aid of a glass or cup. Beverage containers of this nature are, for example, frequently used during car journeys and can be stored in corresponding holders. In particular, one requirement of such holders is that they can be used conveniently and with just one hand. This applies both to the initial opening procedure as well as to the secure and tight re-closure of the container. Many beverages, particularly also soft drinks, must be pasteurized or sterilized in order to comprise a sufficient degree of product purity. This occurs regularly with beverage containers as such. Filling the beverage containers under aseptic conditions is also required in order to guarantee that no germs are present in the beverages offered. These legal requirements regarding foodstuffs frequently present great challenges in relation to the materials used and the production process for beverage containers.